The Second Thursday Of September
by wolverinacullen
Summary: for the X-23 fans pop-culture crossover contest. Laura transfers to McKinley high and finds out that a friendship between two outcasts can fix both of their problems.


**The Second Thursday of September**

**-or-**

**Why Laura Has Kept The Codename X-23**

It started on the first Thursday of September, when Karofsky kissed Kurt. Two days later, Blaine had confronted him. A few more days later, Karofsky had threatened to kill him. The second Thursday of September, Laura Kinney transferred to McKinley High under a few warnings.

Emma had told her very specifically not to kill anyone.

Scott told her to blend in.

Logan told her the same thing Emma had, except he'd added on she could if anyone messed with her.

Kurt sat alone out of preference, outside, letting the last rays of warm summer sun seep through his coat. He picked at his food. Every time the football team laughed, he flinched.

Laura looked around and made her way to Kurt's table, seeing his misery. She slid in across from him.

He looked up in surprise.

"I am Laura Kinney. I have just arrived" she said.

"Kurt Hummel." A football soared through the air and slammed into his back. He turned, and was met with not only laughter, but Karofsky's triumph. Loathing bubbled up inside him, but he forced himself to turn his back.

"They do not like you?"

He was honestly confused by the way she acted. He stayed quiet. Her voice pierced his heart, "He is interested in you, and you are not in return?"

"Never" Kurt said. He looked around and grabbed her hand, "And you can't tell anyone. For my sake, please."

She returned the gesture and said, "I will not."

The third Tuesday of September, Kurt and Laura were sitting outside again, without the football team. They both sat on the table, since the seats were wetter from the rain than the tabletop.

"He torments you because he is attracted to you. I do not understand."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Kurt said.

"He can not hear us."

Kurt sighed and said, "It would ruin his reputation to be interested in me, so he's in the closet. He...hates me."

"If he is attracted to you, why does he hate you?"

"Because he's attracted to me." Kurt looked at her and spoke even more quietly, "If I tell you something, will you promise to never tell anyone else?"

She nodded.

"He's threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone...that he kissed me."

Laura reached out and took Kurt's hand, "I have seen lives threatened for much less. Your secret is safe."

"Thank you Laura" he whispered.

"He's been hanging out with that weird goth girl for the past week. I saw them getting coffee after school yesterday. I'm worried about him" Mercedes dished to the others in Glee Club.

"Kurt can take care of himself" Sam said, "and she's new here. He's probably just showing her around and being nice."

"That's the problem, Kurt's too nice. Just watch, he'll invite her to join us."

As if on cue, Kurt lead Laura into the room, and instantly, uproar from Mercedes, "Kurt! Come on!"

Laura looked around the room and said, "I...do not sing."

Kurt turned and said under his breath, "I told you everything Laura...can you please just try this out for me?"

She was quiet for a moment as everyone started to settle down, then she said to Kurt, "I have been told to do worse."

Even though what she said caught him off guard, Kurt still smiled, "Thank you."

"I do not require thanking. Your friendship is..." she took a moment to find the right word, but found she couldn't.

"Enough?" Kurt offered.

"Enough."

When Mister Shu asked if Laura wanted to introduce herself, Kurt got up with her.

"She can talk for herself" Quinn said.

"She's shy" Kurt defended.

"I heard she spends study hall cutting in the girls' room" Santana said.

Laura looked away, and Kurt instantly sprung to her defense, "_Back off!_ She hasn't done anything to you!"

"I heard she was a prostitute, and that's why she dresses that way" Brittany said.

"I don't care if she came from Mars, she's still a better friend than you!" Kurt shouted.

Laura put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked at the girls. The sensation of tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "You do not know me. Do not act as if you are better than me."

"Maybe we are" Santana said.

"You do not even know the problems of your own friend. You are not intelligent."

"So says the girl who talks as if she doesn't know what she's saying!"

Laura gritted her teeth and said, "You are a whore, and this was a mistake."

She turned on her heel and walked out, shocking Kurt and Santana, though Santana went into an absolute fit as soon as Kurt rushed out after Laura.

"What has he been telling you?" Karofsky said, stopping her in the hallway.

"Get out of my way" she said.

"What did he tell you?"

"Get out of my way."

"Tell me and I'll-"

"GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN WAY!" She popped her claws, and he screamed.

"Laura?" Kurt called, and stopped short.

Laura turned to him, her claws coated in Karofsky's blood, his severed hand resting at her feet.

Kurt fainted.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said quietly as he sat with Laura outside the next day, "Will the Professor really pull you out of school?"

"No, but I will be enrolled at Xavier's again" she said. She took a bite of her apple and looked to Kurt, "I would like to remain friends."

Kurt smiled, "You got Karofsky expelled for having a weapon he didn't have. You saved my life, and you really think I'd hesitate to stay friends?"

He took out his cell phone and had her plug in her number.

"Thank you Kurt" she said, handing him his phone.

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Kurt smiled and said under his breath, "Can I ask you one thing?"

"It depends."

"Will you pass on my number to Northstar?"

Laura laughed, and for a moment, they were as normal as the other people in the courtyard.

**X**


End file.
